Unforgettable love
by Aime-Hime
Summary: En el gran imperio Azur del este a nacido el legitimo. Haruka se a convertido en el sacrificio para los ayakashis ¿Que le deparara el futuro ahora que a caído a los pies del hermoso Tengu? Makoto tendra que contener sus ganas por devorar aquel irresistible hombre al que todos llaman "Gisei". El destino tendrá que aceptar un amor nacido desde un cruel sacrificio /AU MAKOHARU!
1. Prefacio

**Olaa Hermosos lectores :D**

**No soy nueva en FF pero si nueva en este tipo de redacciones -véase Yaoi aqui xD- en fin siempre habia querido escribir yaoi ^^U de hecho pense que Kuroko no Basket era el anime que me haria hacerlo primero pero ya vimos que no. En cambio llego Free!~ y pues que puedo decir me enamore de ellos. **

**Como no se me da mucho lo de la vida escolar, me gustan mas los AU (espero que les guste) Me gusta todo eso de fantasia, yokai y sangre mucha sangre *.* se me da mas ese tipo de redaccion XD! Por ahora estara en Rated K+ pero ira subiendo hasta llegar a M! asi que estan advertidos. Por ahora K nada mas por ser el prefacio xD!**

**Sin mas es mi primer fic Yaoi, T_T La inspiracion vino de un manga asi que no me maten y espero que le den una oportunidad, y si les gusta dejenme un Review ^^**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

**Unforgettable love**

**Prefacio**

_**[No puedes luchar contra tu legado]**_

Eso es lo que siempre escucho decir de la gente que vive a mí alrededor.

-Haru, no importa lo que la gente diga, ni lo que tu legado significa. Mama siempre estará orgullosa de saber que Haru hará lo que dicte su corazón-

Mama siempre tenía las fuerzas suficientes para calmar mi dolor. Nunca temía de nada, siempre sonreía ante la adversidad; y eso es lo que más me agradaba de ella. Pero siempre hay algo que jamás lograre entender. . . sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo una mujer de tan bello corazón fue capaz de perdonar el abandono que le dejo mi padre? Tampoco es que me sienta tan mal por ella, no la dejo en la calle o algo parecido. Es más, al conocerla se enamoró de ella y la convirtió en su esposa; nombrándola así reina del gran imperio Azur del este. Sin embargo, un día el simplemente desapareció. Mama dijo que conocía su historia y que tarde o temprano algo como eso pasaría. Aun así no dejo de pensar que al haberse marchado, se había llevado con él una gran parte del alma de mi madre.

-Nanase-sama, traemos noticias desde el norte. Nuestras segundas tierras han sido saqueadas por bandidos, nuestro pueblo esta opacado por el miedo y la desesperación; y desgraciadamente las reservas se han agotado. Necesitamos ayuda inmediata-

-Bien, Ryu prepara lo necesario para el viaje, será largo y cansado y lo peor es que iremos muy bien cargados, da la orden para que el comandante tome muy pensativamente la escolta, no quiero sorpresas en el camino. Y preparen los transportes-

-¡Si señora!-

-Nanase-sama iré preparando el carruaje para el legítimo-

-¡No!- exclamo -Iré sola, Haruka no puede abandonar el castillo por nada del mundo. ¡Kitsune!*-

-¿Si, Nanase-sama?-

-Estarás a cargo de Haruka, parece imposible pero creo que esto llevara más de un año-

-Entendido-

Cuando ella vino a darme la noticia, estaba un tanto alterado. La diplomacia no era lo mío, pero eso no significaba que no la comprendiera. Ella tardaría más de un año. . . ser el legítimo ya era aburrido y ahora sin mi madre, parece que el mundo prefiere verme solo.

-Oh, mi pequeño Haru, sabes que no iría de no ser de vida o muerte. Pero las personas de nuestro pueblo nos necesitan-

-Quiero ir contigo-

-Lo sé, pero Haru no puede salir del castillo ¿Recuerdas? Correrías demasiado peligro, y no me sentiría segura. Haru ¿Puedes hacer eso por mama?-

-Sí. . .-

Lo había olvidado. El día en que Kitsune nos puso al tanto de una horrenda tragedia. Ahora que lo pienso, la primera vez que escuche sus palabras yo apenas era un niño.

«Se dice que cada trescientos años nacerá un humano especial. Tan especial que lo hacen llamar el "Fruto divino". Su mera existencia no es dañina para los humanos, sin embargo su vida corre peligro. Ya que "el fruto divino" no es más que un sacrificio para los ayakashis. Si beben su sangre: vivirán más. Si comen su carne: obtendrán la inmortalidad. Si contraen matrimonio: traerá prosperidad a la familia.»

Una profecía tan antipática como esa, no se me hacía tan interesante. Hasta que el pronuncio las siguientes palabras:

«-Haruka-sama ha sido el elegido para llevar esa bendición. Haruka será el **_Gisei***_**-

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabias Kitsune?- cuestiono la reina mientras abrazaba al pequeño de tres años.

-. . .- el audaz zorro dio una bocanada de aire para luego exhalar -Desde su nacimiento-

Los ojos sorprendidos de la reina eran tales que las lágrimas no dudaron en salir, haciendo más fuerte el contacto con su hijo.

-Lo siento Nanase-sama, no quise decirlo hasta que estuviéramos completamente seguros-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Por lo regular el fruto divino siempre reencarna en una mujer, y Haruka-sama no lo es. Esta es la primera vez que algo así de extraño sucede-

-¿Están seguras tus predicciones?-

-Completamente, es por eso que solo los más allegados a la familia real saben de esto. El pueblo aún no sabe sobre la existencia de Haruka-sama, sin embargo; hay muchos otros brujos o videntes que sabrán sobre la noticia, lo cual es malo. Ya que puede ser cualquier reino vecino o enemigo-

-¿Qué sugieres que se haga?-

-La noticia del Gisei no podrá ser un secreto, tarde o temprano saldrá a la luz, por lo tanto mi sugerencia seria: mentir. No es algo muy grave, pero si dijéramos que Haruka-sama es en realidad una mujer al menos ante el pueblo, no se levantarían sospechas de porque lo ocultamos con tanto esmero-

-Aun así estará ante el peligro de los ayakashis, esos monstruos estarán dispuestos a lo que sea con tal de conseguir una gota de sangre-

-Por eso no se preocupe Nanase-sama, los zorros ya hemos hecho oración, y se ha colocado una barrera sobre el castillo, ahora lo único que queda será esperar a ver cómo marchan las cosas. Tendremos que esperar a que Haruka-sama llegue a una edad más madura y tome una decisión-

-Kitsune. . . es mi hijo. Y no quiero que llegue a ser afectado bajo ninguna circunstancia-

-Comprendido- »

Mi infancia fue solitaria, no podía abandonar el castillo. Siempre tenía lecciones sobre los distintos ayakashis y lo peligrosos que son para mí.

Todo era una triste farsa.

Mama se había ido, y mi padre nos había abandonado a ambos hace mucho tiempo. Ahora estoy solo, al cuidado de Kitsune.

Pero no estaba todo perdido. No cuando podía escabullirme entre las personas y escapar de las garras de aquel zorro, tan solo para llegar al lago que rodeaba al templo Kiyomizu**. Nuestro castillo era todo un enigma, y es que era tan extraño vivir en un castillo que se encuentra al fondo de las montañas. En parte era hermoso porque el agua que corría desde el pueblo caía en picada formando unas magníficas cascadas. Por eso siempre el castillo se encontraba de lo más fresco. Era acogedor.

En fin, de vez en cuando me escapaba para ir a nadar al lago –consecuencia del agua de las cascadas- todo para convivir con el agua. Y siempre que me sumergía en ella venían a mí los mismos pensamientos:

El agua tiene vida. Cuando te hundes en ella de inmediato te ataca mostrando sus colmillos. Pero no hay porque temer, no hay que resistirse al agua, tan solo colocas los dedos en ella abriendo paso y en ese espacio que obtienes vas deslizando el cuerpo, moviendo los brazos, la cabeza, el pecho. . . no había nada más importante que pudiera desear estando en el agua. No me importaba ser el legítimo o el Gisei, ni tampoco el legado que me dejo mi padre. Aunque en cierta parte le estoy agradecido por eso, tal vez si no fuera por él no hubiera podido llegar amar el agua como ahora lo hago.

Por eso, para mí lo que importa es sentir el agua, con mi piel, mis ojos, mi alma. Y no dudar de lo que siento. Creer en mí. No resistirme al agua; si no acogerla. Aceptarnos mutuamente. Eso era lo que pensaba. . . hasta que lo conocí.

Ahí estaba, un niño parado frente a mí a un costado de un gran cedro.

Él estaba. . .sonriendo.

-Pareces invencible cuando estas dentro del agua- pronuncio sonriente, con un brillo especial en sus ojos esmeraldas. Pensé en darme la vuelta y regresar al templo, ahí no me pasaría nada. O al menos es lo que Kitsune siempre me dijo, pero había algo en ese chico que no me permitía apartar la mirada. Tanto que me sorprendí en cuanto lo observe extendiendo su mano hacia a mí. No creía que fuera correcto tomarla, después de todo no lo conocía. Pero algo en su mirada me dijo que estaba bien, me sentía a salvo. Sin más le ofrecí mi mano y con una increíble fuerza jalo de mí hasta sacarme del agua -¡Ehh!-

-¿Q-Que pasa?- cuestione, aun no sabía a qué era lo que me enfrentaba.

-Pensé que eras una niña- ¿Por qué ese tono de desilusión?

-¡No soy una niña! ¡Soy un chico! ¿Y tú quién eres?-

-Soy Tachibana Makoto- la calidez que recibía de esa mano se transmitía hacia todo mi cuerpo, ¿Cómo era capaz de hacer eso? A simple vista parece que es mayor que yo por un año o tal vez dos. Es demasiado alto, y nunca para de sonreír. ¿Qué tiene él que no puedo dejar de sentirme bochornoso? –Un ayakashi- el tiempo se congelo de inmediato. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Cómo puede ser posible que desde mis diez años ya empiecen a llegar los problemas? Aunque eso no era lo importante, lo más increíble fue saber que me disgustaba el hecho de soltar su mano. Como si la soltara sabría que él se iría para siempre.

-¿Un A-Ayakashi?- era inútil preguntar otra vez, pero mi corazón quería escuchar otra respuesta. De no ser así, jamás lo volvería a ver.

-Sí, soy un Tengu-

Mi mano apretó fuerte la suya. Sentía tanto miedo que pensé en volver al agua en aquel instante, pero de nuevo su sonrisa fue capaz de detenerme. Y por más que intentara soltarme, no encontraba las fuerzas necesarias. Aun así tenía miedo. Porque lo único que pasaba por mi mente era mi muerte.

**_[Él va querer comerme]_**

* * *

**Claro que va a querer comerte Haru-chan pero no de esa forma *¬* jojojo (modo perver on) Me encata escribirlos de pequeños, pero ya en el siguiente se veran los mayorcitos XD los pequeños que se queden con los Flashback *¬* **

***Kitsune: Son los zorros que tienen la habilidad de tomar forma humana. Poseen gran sabiduria, y son omniscientes. (Ya hablaremos de ellos en lo que se desarrolla el fic ^^ ya que uno de los personajes principales es uno de ellos) juju ¿Quien sera?**

****Kiyomizu: es un templo en kioto en donde se representa al dragón azul. (el dios del agua, igual hablaremos de el mas adelante ^^)  
**

*****Gisei: significa sacrificio.**

**Como no tengo tiempo porque voy casi corriendo a la uni XD! En el sig. cap. les dejare unos links de imagenes sobre el castillo de haru, y escenografías para que se vayan imaginando en donde se desarrolla la historia ^^ la verdad es que esta idea me tiene encantada) **

**Sin mas, si les gusto dejen un Review con sugerencias, ideas, (tomatazos no XD es mi primer intento de yaoi T_T) **

**Matta nee~~ **


	2. El reencuentro

**Ola de nuevo hermosos lectores ^^**

**Si regrese! XD! (Aunque tarde mucho) Me disculpo por eso ^^U Bueno como lo prometido es deuda les dejare los links de las imagenes para que se ayuden a tener una mejor vision de lo va este fic n.n AVISO: Lo intente de todo corazon pero no se pueden poner aqui XD! Realmente queria ponerlas aqui para ahorrarles el trabajo, pero no se pudo u_u**

**Asi que las imagenes estan en MI PERFIL hasta el final en lo que se llamara "Seccion Free~~!" Igual les dejare aqui las MISMAS NOTAS de las imagenes que subire para que no se pierdan:**

_**-Templo Kiyomizu**_ (Es el templo que se encuentra en medio del lago, igual seguiremos hablando de el y su importancia mas adelante)

_**-La ciudad Azur del Este**_(Recuerden que es una ciudad que habita entre las montañas, donde el agua es el principal recurso que posee):

_**-Imperio Azur del Este**_ (Este es el Castillo de Haru, en este caso el agua que se ve que cae en picada formando cascadas viene desde el pueblo -o sea de la ciudad- Por lo que si, la ciudad esta encima de lo que parece una enorme fosa que es donde esta el castillo. Los pueblerinos que desean visitar el castillo tienen que bajar por los pasadisos que se construyeron entre las montañas, mientras que los visitantes de otros reinos entran directamente en barco desde los canales que hay bajo las montañas -Por lo mismo el castillo se halla rodeado de agua-)

_**-Les presento a Leiro**_ (ya la conoceran en este capitulo)

_**-Haru (Mujer) en Kimono**_ (Asi se veria nuestro amante del agua vestido de mujer XD! Lo se es algo complicado, en otros capitulos seguire subiendo imagenes de los distintos Kimonos que usara n.n)

_**-Normalmente Haru vestiria**_ **_en ese estilo de Yukata_**

_**-El uniforme de Makoto**_

_**-Este seria el lugar del final de este capitulo**_ (Donde se halla nagisa-kun *-*)

**Estas serian las primeras imagenes, espero que no se les haga un tanto complicado entender mi compleja imaginación ^^U Recuerden que las imagenes estan en mi perfil para aquellos que gusten verlas y tener una imagen mas clara de lo que va todo esto!**

***Si les gustaria ver a un personaje (o imaginarse mas bien XD) En un traje que a ustedes les guste, no duden en dejar la sugerencia o peticion en sus REVIEWS (con el link de la imagen igual separado por espacios) Y con gusto escribire sobre ello ^^**

**N/A: Free! no me pertenece tan solo esta humilde historia que nacio desde mi loca mente! Las imagenes utilizadas pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, ninguna de ellas es mia ni dbujadas por mi (Ya quisiera dibujar y pintar asi xD) Por lo que esto es sin fines de lucro, tan solo me base en ellas para hacer volar mi imaginacion para este fic n.n**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

_**El Reencuentro**_

_**[Fue magnifico ver como agitaba sus alas frente a mí, sus plumas fueron el color negro más hermoso que jamás había presenciado. . .]**_

Azur del este se había convertido en el imperio que ahora gobernaba el legítimo Haruka Nanase, quien mantenía una identidad falsa como mujer. No había nada que hacer, fueron órdenes de los sabios, o al menos eso era lo que quería pensar.

**-¡Haruka-sama! ¡¿Dónde está?!-** preguntaba un hombre alto de cabello azulado, mientras masajeaba su sien. . . frustrado –Leiro ¿Dónde se escondió esta vez?- cuestiono hacia la mujer castaña que tenía en frente.

**-Rei-san le juro que esta vez no tengo idea de donde se pudo haber metido-** respondió la joven, nerviosa.

**-No puede hacernos esto, no hoy-**

**-B-Bien iré a buscarlo-**

**-No-** demando mientras acomodaba sus gafas –Yo iré, tu apresúrate y busca lo necesario para la ceremonia, debe estar todo listo para cuando regrese con él-

**-Si señor-**

Rei se debatió si buscarlo primero dentro o fuera del castillo. Esos momentos eran los más difíciles para encontrar a Haru puesto que odiaba las ceremonias. Ya era costumbre para ellos buscarlo en esas situaciones. El pobre Rei busco en cada rincón del castillo, en los cuartos e incluso cocinas y baños. Era raro no encontrarlo en el baño real donde siempre se la pasaba nadando. Suspiro, su única opción era fuera del castillo. Odiaba salir de este ya que sus botas raras que había conseguido desde las montañas del sur se ensuciaban con el lodo del bosque, y eso no era para nada hermoso.

El oji violeta llego a lo más adentrado del bosque, gritando su nombre y maldiciendo cada vez que pisaba la tierra húmeda. Una vez que se topó con el lago observo en el medio en donde se encontraba el templo, se preguntó si alguna vez seria digno de entrar ahí; donde solo los bendecidos por el dios del agua podían pisar aquel templo santo. Eso sí sería hermoso, pero negó con la cabeza y esfumo esos pensamientos al aire, su prioridad ahora era encontrar al legítimo.

**-¡Haruka-sama!-** exclamo haciendo eco entre los árboles. Ese lugar le causaba escalofríos, no solo por su tranquilidad si no porque estaba muy alejado del castillo. Una figura se hizo notar bajo el agua lo cual hizo que Rei retrocediera asustado ¡¿Qué clase de pez tendría ese tamaño?! ¡Era una locura! De la nada un ente emergía de las profundidades haciéndolo gritar como un total maniático cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos. Estaba a punto de echarse a correr hacia al castillo en cuanto vio una cara conocida salir del agua -¡Haruka-sama!- grito asombrado con lagrimillas en sus ojos -¡Por dios! Me lleve un buen susto…-

**-Rei. . . ¿Qué haces aquí?-** una vena se pronunció en la sien del más alto en cuanto escucho aquellas palabras, ¿Que, qué hacía ahí? ¡¿En serio?!

**-Vine a buscarle porque parece que escapo de sus obligaciones. . . otra vez-**

**-No iré a la ceremonia-** aclaro saliendo del agua con su rostro inexpresivo de siempre.

**-Pero Haruka-sama es importante que asista-** inquirió, tratando de persuadirlo. Sin embargo Haru ya había comenzado a caminar dejándolo atrás** –Es su obligación…-**

**-No me importa-**

**-Pero Haruka-sama… su imperio lo necesita-**

**-No iré-** corto de la nada entrándose en el bosque siendo seguido por Rei quien casi corría por mantenerle el paso.

**-De cualquier manera no tiene caso la ceremonia si usted no va…-** agrego nervioso, era esencial tenerlo ahí **–Haruka-sama por favor…-**

**-¡No iré! ¡No me vestiré de mujer otra vez!-** exclamo con las mejillas entintadas de carmín.

**-¡Aja!-** exclamo apuntándolo con el dedo índice **-¡Sabía que eso era el problema!-** atino alzando sus lentes con astucia **–Déjeme aclarar Haruka-sama que cuando se viste de mujer usted llega a ser la más bella del planeta entero, ¡Es realmente hermoso!-** grito entusiasmado con estrellitas en los ojos.

**-No me interesa, no lo hare-** giro, con el ceño fruncido escuchando el fuerte suspiro de Rei.

**-Se supone que sería una sorpresa. . .-** susurro siendo escuchado por el amante del agua quien paro su caminar para ahora observarlo con cierta curiosidad.

**-¿Sorpresa?-** cuestiono acercándose al mayor haciéndolo retroceder.

**-N-No es n-nada-**

**-Dímelo Rei, es una orden-** mierda, odiaba cuando hacia eso. Suspiro, de nuevo.

**-Hace una semana llego una carta de nuestro ejército, venia de parte del capitán. . .-** concluyo observando al legitimo quien se mantenía igual, con ese rostro serio, impredecible. Sin embargo algo era diferente, algo había cambiado. Sus ojos mostraban cierto interés, Rei incluso podría jurar haber visto un extraño brillo emanando de ellos.

**-¿Qué decía?-** cuestiono incluso acercándose más con ojos brillosos. Rei tuvo un debate interno, una sorpresa deja de ser sorpresa una vez contada, pero si no lo decía Haru optara por no ir a la ceremonia, sin embargo si le dice ya no habrá tanta emoción al ver su rostro de sorpresa. . . ya que; tendrá que vivir con eso.

**-Ellos anunciaron su llegada dentro de siete días. . . el ejército llega hoy, Haruka-sama-** Haru miro sus ojos violáceos, buscando una pizca de mentira o simplemente una broma, pero cuando entendió que no se trataba de eso y que la cosa iba en serio. Camino lo más rápido posible hacia el castillo **-¡¿Haruka-sama?!-**

**-Vamos-** concluyo mientras apresuraba el paso –Iremos a la ceremonia- Rei quedo plasmado unos segundos para después sonreír tierno. Ya hacía un año desde que partieron hacia aquella lucha que parecía interminable, era imposible para Haru no mostrarse tan emocionado, aunque no se le notara del todo.

* * *

Ambos llegaron al palacio donde fueron bien recibidos, Rei llevo a Haru hasta sus aposentos en donde Leiro lo esperaba con una sonrisa divertida. El peli azul salió para darle más privacidad mientras que verificaba que todo estuviera listo; después de todo la ceremonia tenía que ser impecable, perfecta, hermosa.

Haru miraba impaciente a Leiro quien le ayudaba a colocarse el hermoso Kimono color rosa con destellos blancos, para él era un fastidio esperar tanto para ponerse una simple prenda. Sin embargo la joven que le ayudaba en la tarea era todo lo contrario, ella se hallaba fascinada con las hermosas flores que tenía bordadas el kimono, unas blancas y otras magentas; observaba cada detalle como si su vida dependiera de aquella belleza. Haru ignoro esos extraños brillos que creyó ver salir de sus ojos los cuales juro haber visto iluminar toda la habitación.

**-¡Estoy tan sorprendida Haruka-sama!-** exclamo la castaña totalmente feliz mientras tomaba el obi amarillo entre sus manos para empezar a enredarlo en la cintura del mayor, terminando después de dos vueltas sobre su espalda en donde hizo un nudo en forma de moño.

**-. . . ¿Por?-** cuestiono mirando hacia el suelo, eso estaba llevándole más de lo que pensaba; y eso que apenas comenzaban.

**-¡Por que hoy no está haciendo sus extrañas muecas de disgusto!-** dijo ahora colocando el obiage color rojo, amarrándolo enfrente **–Sé cuan problemático le resulta todo esto, yo me sentiría igual si tuviera que fingir una identidad. . . Sin embargo hoy esta diferente, ¿Qué lo hizo cambiar de parecer?-**

**-Nada en especial-** mintió y ella lo sabía; su sonrisa de "A mí no me engañas" la delataba, pero decidió dejarlo por la paz. Conocía al legítimo, y sabía que por más que le insistiera él ni siquiera se inmutaría por mover la boca o hacer algún gesto. Simplemente se quedaría serio y callado, como siempre lo ha sido; tan él, tan Haru **–Es un color muy llamativo-** hablo intentando por las buenas cambiar aquella incomoda conversación.

**-¡Le favorece de maravilla!-** opino aplaudiendo ayudándole a ponerse los geta **–Solo falta el maquillaje y el peinado-** odiaba eso, fingir ser una mujer era más fastidioso que tener a Rei gritando su nombre y buscándolo como un loco por todo el castillo. Odiaba ser el Gisei, y odiaba a los sabios por sus absurdas premoniciones. Estaba dispuesto a dejarlo, pero todo eso de alguna manera tenía que valer la pena. Y no se había equivocado; hoy era el día en que su "esfuerzo" valdría realmente más que una simple pena. Había pasado un año desde la última vez que lo vio, y precisamente hoy regresaba a su lado. En un día tan cálido como ese, tan grato y lleno de vida. . . por lo tanto no importaba cuantos kimonos extravagantes tuviera que ponerse, el aguantaría; por verlo de nuevo, por admirar su sonrisa, esa que solo le pertenecía porque simplemente era para él; solo por eso y más aguantaría.

Leiro comenzó con el maquillaje, era impresionante lo que un poco de pintura podría hacer en tu rostro, como convertirlo de uno con rasgos muy acentuados y toscos a uno con rasgos completamente finos y delicados. Las pestañas un poco más resaltadas, las mejillas con ligero rubor al natural y unos carnosos labios entintados de un cálido rosa palo. Haru miraba como Leiro preparaba la peluca, cepillándola. Era algo increíble que esa larga peluca pudiera haber salido de su propio cabello –bueno era esencial ya que se decidió que el fingiría ser una mujer- por lo que debía dejarlo crecer para lo mismo; pero aun así era inimaginable, aún recuerda esos días en los que tuvo problemas por todo ese cabello, como cuando nadaba en ocasiones era simplemente un estorbo o cuando salía del agua ni se diga, secarlo le llevaba horas. Dio gracias a Dios que le permitieron cortárselo hace un año para así preparar lo que seria su peluca personal.

Con cuidado de no molestarlo con algo, la joven coloco la peluca acomodando los cabellos a los lados, y cepillándola a su paso. Ahora su cabello le quedaba un poco más debajo de sus caderas. Observándolo como toda una experta, se debatía en donde debía colocar el Kanzashi pero al ver su aspecto tan natural se decidió por uno simple que adornaba a la perfección. Tenía la forma de una flor de cerezo la cual coloco en su lado derecho del cabello. Dio unos últimos retoques con el maquillaje y acomodándole el kimono para después sonreír.

**-¡Luce fenomenal, Haruka-sama!-** exclamaba sonriente al observar sorprendida la belleza que poseía aquel hombre **-¡Ahora si me siento celosa!-** rio al ver como las mejillas de Haru se encendían. No sabía que decir, aun no podía acostumbrarse a ese tipo de halagos. Leiro lo encamino hacia el espejo en donde al observarse no pudo hacer más que ponerse como un tomate. ¡Pero qué vergüenza!

**-No saldré. . .-**comenzó a balbucear un tanto asustado **–Me quedare aquí para toda la eternidad-** dijo poniéndose de cuclillas escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas. Sin embargo fue arrastrado hacia arriba una vez más por las suaves manos de su protectora.

**-Tranquilo Haruka-sama-** calmaba la castaña riendo nerviosa **–No importa lo diferente que luzca, si mira atento hacia su reflejo, directamente en sus ojos podrá observar que nada ha cambiado-** sonrió tomándolo de los hombros para que observara su propio reflejo** –El que gana este juego es el que nunca se deja vencer, es por eso que no importa a cuantas personas logre engañar; mientras no se engañe a usted mismo nunca perderá-** sus palabras lograron que Haru alzara la frente en alto** –Además, no puede rendirse y quedarse aquí ahora. Tiene que reencontrarse con alguien ¿Verdad?-** Haru miro como Leiro le sonreía con tanta sinceridad que se lo contagio de a poco, aunque físicamente no se le notara esa expresión.

**-Gracias, Leiro-**

**-Lo que sea por usted, Haruka-sama-**

* * *

Leiro condujo a Haruka hacia las enormes puertas del salón principal en donde normalmente se daban las ceremonias. También le indico que estas se abrirían frente a él cuando fuera su turno de entrar. Por alguna razón comenzó a sentirse nervioso en cuanto la joven le dijo que tenía que tomar su asiento en la ceremonia, por lo que no podía entrar con él. Y lo peor es que no sabía si estaba más nervioso por caminar con esos molestos getas o por reencontrarse con aquella persona. Sin embargo sus nervios entraron en un pequeño colapso interior al observar –casi con horror- como las puertas comenzaban abrirse. Ya era hora, debía hacerlo; y debía hacerlo bien. Con firmeza tomo el papel que representaba su imagen, caminando erguido como cualquier mujer de la realeza. Tomando esa pose entre seria y totalmente fina, en la cual se reflejaba no solo la belleza, si no la madurez e inteligencia que debía poseer una persona con su título. Antes de tomar asiento alzo su mano con delicadeza para lograr que todos los presentes –incluidos los nobles- pudieran regresar a sus posiciones normales ya que se encontraban haciendo una reverencia. Haruka se tomó con calma el asunto, mientras que Rei hablaba. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo en que al legítimo no se le permitiera hablar en las ceremonias, solo se le permitía expresarse con gestos. Lo cual le ayudaba bastante, ya que si hablara todo el mundo se daría cuenta de su farsa, y la verdad es que así era mejor. Ya sería el colmo fingir una voz aguda que estaba cien por ciento seguro que jamás le saldría como la hermosa voz de una dama.

Ignorando el enorme discurso de Rei, sus ojos se divagaron entre las personas, buscando a una en particular. Pero su suerte le dio por un costado ya que no le encontraba. Suspiro un tanto aburrido, ¿Eso quería decir que realmente no había valido la pena su esfuerzo? Espera un segundo, solo había dos opciones para aquellos participantes de la milicia los cuales no asisten a la ceremonia. La primera es porque se encuentran heridos por lo que se hallan en sus camillas siendo atendidos por un médico; o la segunda. . . en donde sus almas descansan en paz pues cayeron en la batalla. Su mente convulsiono un poco, de pronto se sentía mareado, confuso. Odiaba cuando eso pasaba, su mala imaginación y su mente tan decrepita le hacían pensar en cosas horribles, imaginándose el peor de los casos. Estaba ansioso, y lo peor es que no podía moverse de ahí; no podía salir y correr con todas sus fuerzas para ir a buscarlo. ¿Dónde estaba?

**- . . . ¡Y esta victoria no hubiera sido posible sin la participación y orientación del capitán Tachibana!-** sus ojos se elevaron de lo sorprendidos. Las puertas principales se abrieron de par en par, y todos los ojos presentes se hallaban puestos en la silueta que caminaba hacia él con orgullo.

_**«Makoto. . .»**_

Por alguna extraña razón sintió su rostro arder en cuanto lo vio cruzando por aquellas puertas. Con una mirada firme sobre su rostro caminaba hacia el legítimo con el orgullo de su batalla en las manos. Una bandera algo desgastada que demostraba la caída de aquel régimen por el cual se enfrentaron un año entero. Con respeto el capitán saludo al legítimo y con cuidado se hinco frente a él ofreciéndole la bandera que llevaba entre sus manos. Rei no sabía si debía ir a ayudar pues al parecer Haru se había quedado trabado, estaba completamente ido por la persona que tenía enfrente. Estaba punto de caminar hacia él y despertarlo de una vez por todas pero una voz lo detuvo.

**-Esta es nuestra ofrenda, acéptela por favor. . . Haruka-sama-** Los ojos azules parpadearon anonados mientras volvía claramente a la realidad. Con delicadeza tomo la bandera, rozando sus dedos con los ajenos en el proceso por lo que los colores se le subieron al rostro al sentir una pequeña descarga eléctrica. Se sentía tan feliz en ese momento, que estaba a punto de colapsar en cualquier segundo. Los ojos esmeraldas lo observaban directamente mientras que le sonreía sin pudor alguno. Su corazón se aceleraba a momentos, con pequeños espasmos en el pecho sintió la necesidad de tirar la bandera por la borda y lanzarse sobre él para poder abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Quería sentirlo y tenerlo cerca. Era lo único que podía pasar por su mente en ese momento.

_**«Makoto está aquí. . . frente a mí, ha vuelto»** _pensaba para sus adentros un ansioso Haru.

Con impaciencia esperaba el término de esa fastidiosa ceremonia. Sin mencionar que se hallaba un tanto cabreado, ¿Y cómo no? Después de ver que cierto peli oliva se hallaba rodeado de mujeres de la nobleza mientras lo atosigaban con preguntas sobre su hazaña ¡Incluso le hacían preguntas personales! ¿Por qué no las alejaba? Tan risueño, hablando con esas mujeres que incluso le tocaban hasta el cabello. . . ¡En serio! ¡¿Por qué no las alejaba?! Odiaba sentirse así, pero no podía apartar la vista. Una venita furiosa pálpito sobre su frente en cuanto vio como una mujer –muy hermosa, cabe mencionar- se acercaba cada vez más a Makoto quien la veía un tanto perplejo por sus acciones, pues se había tomado la libertad de tomarlo por el brazo mientras se abraza a él pegando su delicado cuerpo al ajeno. De tanto que conocía al mayor podía jurar que se hallaba un tanto nervioso e incómodo en tal situación, aunque eso no calmaba sus recientes enojos. De pronto unos brillantes esmeraldas se clavaron en el profundo zafiro y como si Makoto le hubiera leído la mente se atrevió a dedicarle una sonrisa traviesa lo que hizo que Haru apartara la mirada al instante con las mejillas encendidas.

Sus minutos de tortura pasaron lentos, y más con un Makoto rodeado de mujeres. Sin embargo cuando Rei dio por terminada la ceremonia fue casi como escuchar una sinfonía de encantadores serafines. Ahora la ceremonia se había convertido en un enorme banquete donde se escuchaba música y las personas bailaban, mientras que otras simplemente se dedican a tomar una charla. Haru se paseaba entre las personas mientras saludaba por cortesía, claro siempre acompañado de Rei quien se aseguraría de que sus saludos se acortaran a simples gestos. No era seguro hablar en ese lugar, y mucho menos con tanta gente; era muy arriesgado.

**-Es un placer al fin conocerla Haruka-sama-** saludo un soldado rascándose la cabeza un tanto nervioso. Haru trato de controlar esa flamante vena que no dudaba por salirse de lo cabreado que estaba **–Es claramente como los rumores dicen: _toda una belleza_-** El oji violeta tomo aire para poder arreglarse la garganta antes de colapsar en el suelo por la inmensa carcajada que se estaba guardando. Haru le envió una mirada asesina envuelta en llamas, sabía perfectamente que Rei se estaba burlando internamente.

**-Es un alivio saber que no soy el único que piense eso. . .-** se escuchó a lo lejos una voz que se acercaba a su paso de entre la gente.

_**«Makoto. . .»**_ pensó Haru.

Al girar sobre su eje se encontró con una piel bronceada, un cuerpo claramente más alto que el suyo y con los ojos esmeraldas más bellos del mundo. Su boca se curvo en una clara sonrisa con tan solo tenerlo cerca, ah; esa era su total felicidad.

**-¡T-Tachibana-taichou!-** saludo el joven en presencia de su capitán. Makoto saludo para después dirigir una mirada furtiva hacia Haru quien lo entendió de inmediato.

**-Haruka-sama. . . ¿Podemos hablar un momento?-** cuestiono tendiéndole su brazo para que tomara de él. El amante del agua mira a Rei como si buscara una aprobación para sus acciones, aunque lo único que recibió fue una sonrisa sincera y un asentimiento de cabeza. ¿Pero en que estaba pensando? No tenía por qué pedir aprobación de nadie, él era el legítimo. . . y esa era una de las tantas ventajas de serlo. Sin más enredo su brazo con el de Makoto para salir hacia los jardines, no sin ser observados por las personas presentes quienes al instante comenzaron a susurrarse entre sí sobre la nueva escena que se veía frente a sus curiosos ojos.

Ambos decidieron ignorar aquello mientras caminaban entre los rosales. Lejos de las personas, lejos de la falsedad. Solos. . .

**-Eres toda una belleza Haru-chan-** burlo el mayor para observar el ligero rubor de su compañero mientras fruncía el ceño.

**-. . .Cállate-** exclamo enojado **–Y no me llames así-** Mako sonrió divertido. El hecho de tenerlo enfrente hizo que al mayor se le encogiera el corazón de tanta alegría. Es por eso que en cuanto llegaron lo más lejos de la vista de alguien, no dudo en abrazar al pelinegro quien se sonrojo al instante. Estrujando su cuerpo contra el suyo, hundiendo su cabeza en ese exquisito hueco entre su cabeza y hombros _**–Makoto. . .-**_ susurraba un sonrojado Haru.

**-Te ves tan lindo en ese Kimono, Haru-** dijo aspirando el aroma del morocho mientras acariciaba su largo cabello. Nanase se sintió abrumado, estaba feliz –mucho de hecho- tanto que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y no sabía exactamente de qué manera reaccionar. Con intenciones de transmitir ese _"algo"_ se tomó la libertad de abrazarlo igual pasando sus manos por debajo de sus brazos hasta tomar su uniforme sobre su amplia espalda. Un calor se acuno en su pecho en cuanto sintió la respiración ajena sobre su cuello **–No puedo alejarme de ti ni un momento porque esos lobos ya están _asechándote_-** dijo haciendo más profundo el abrazo.

**-No estaban asechándome-** contrario el pelinegro.

**-¿A no?-**

**-. . .No-** Makoto resoplo no tan convencido.

**-Haru. . . ese hombre estaba asechándote, te veía como un lobo hambriento. Como si quisiera comerte; y solo yo puedo _comerte_ ¿Recuerdas?-** susurro en su oído.

**-. . .Mmm-** fue su única respuesta sin transmitir algún sentimiento.

**-¿Pasa algo?-**

**-. . .Tú también estabas siendo asechado por esas mujeres ¿no?-** cuestiono con su monótono tono de voz, Makoto se separó de él para observarlo a los ojos con su mirada brillante, se suponía que debería estar más serio en ese asunto ¿Por qué rayos parecía tan feliz?

**-¿Estas _celoso_?-**

**-No-** corto mirando hacia otro lado con carmín en las mejillas mientras que el peli oliva se carcajeaba divertido.

**-¡Eres todo un libro abierto, Haru! –** reía el más alto, sin embargo eso era mentira. Haruka era el libro más pesado y difícil de leer. Él era el tipo de libro con pasta gruesa, que contenía más de un contexto indescifrable para la mayor parte de la gente. Es por eso que era mentira, ya que la mayoría de las personas siempre se preguntan lo que el de ojos zafiro estuviera pensando; porque nadie era capaz de leerlo. Sin embargo cuando llego Makoto todo fue diferente. Es como si el pudiera cargar con ese enorme libro de lectura pesada; simplemente por que podía. Para Makoto saber lo que Haru pensaba era casi como el respirar. Lo conocía tan bien que la lectura tomo el peso de una ligera pluma.

**-Solo para ti-**

**-Mejor así-** sonrió de lado a lado el astuto Tengu **–Te _extrañe_ Haru. . .y mucho-** Haruka lo miro sonrojado sintiendo ese calor recorrerle desde su pecho hasta su vientre. Caliente, muy caliente. Con simples miradas que pudieran significar todo lo que implica, con hermosos suspiros que solo ellos eran capaces de escuchar. El joven de tez aperlada lo tomo por los hombros para acercarse lento y posar un tierno beso sobre su frente susurrando un: _**-Te extrañe tanto-**_ Nanase ya no sabía a donde más se le podían subir los colores, su rostro lo sentía arder; pero no era suficiente. No para un año de espera.

**_-. . .Makoto-_** llamo mirando hacia los rosales con sus mejillas de un rojo intenso. De la nada parpadeaba para observarlo a los ojos y de nuevo evitar su mirada. Nervioso lo tomo de los brazos para observar hacia sus labios furtivamente para después apartar la mirada una vez más. Mako sonrió.

**-Si tanto lo quieres solo tienes que pedirlo Haru-** susurro el capitán sonriendo al recordar su mirada que pedía a gritos un tierno "Bésame" –claro solo él podría descifrar eso- con dulzura tomo su rostro entre sus manos para que lo mirara, sin embargo se sentía tan sofocado entre la vergüenza y los nervios que sus ojos se hallaban en otro punto muerto, perdido entre tanta emoción _**–Haru. . .Mírame-**_ poso sus manos temblorosas sobre su pecho para suspirar y después mirarlo a la cara, nervioso claro está. Un Makoto sonriéndole fue lo único que pudo grabar en su mente antes de que el mayor cortara la poca distancia entre ellos, posando sus labios sobre los ajenos; presionando dulce y lento. Haru subió sus manos a los anchos hombros de su compañero para apoyarse y no perder el equilibrio pues las piernas las sentía tan temblorosas que juro se desmayaría en ese momento. Querer mas era algo comprensible, pero no era permitido. Al menos no para ellos. Sus besos se combinaban con suspiros calientes y respiraciones agitadas. Pero hasta ahí. Nunca los profundizaban más allá de eso. Era prohibido. Pero también era terriblemente tentador. Con pesadez se alejó de sus labios observando el rostro sonrojado del morocho **–Lo siento Haru, estoy en mi _limite_-** susurro nervioso. Sabía lo que pasaría si seguía más allá de su límite, y lo que menos quería era herir a Haru; jamás se lo perdonaría. Es por eso que nunca podría haber un _"más allá"_, no para ellos.

Haru asintió con una sonrisa comprensiva.

**-Volvamos-** clamo tomándolo del brazo mientras comenzaban a caminar de regreso, para no llamar más la atención de los curiosos **_–Makoto-_** llamo.

**-¿Si?-**

**-Yo también te extrañe-** pronuncio con vergüenza sin mirarlo a la cara. Makoto rio.

_**-Lo sé-**_ respondió divertido, compartiendo esas sonrisas de complicidad al caminar.

* * *

En un lugar no muy lejano al gran imperio Azur del Este, una persona se hallaba sentada en medio de un salón de lo que parecía ser un viejo templo. Con las piernas cruzadas al estilo mariposa y con las manos sobre cada rodilla; meditando. Su respiración variaba cada vez que sus parpados se sentían pesados. Y como si una enorme ola le golpeara de lleno, abrió los ojos de golpe; sobresaltado.

**-¿Pasa algo, _Hazuki-dono_?-** cuestiono un hombre alto de cabello rojizo quien se hallaba frente al nombrado, con un enorme pergamino entre sus manos.

**-Eh visto el _futuro_ y sus posibles consecuencias, necesito el pergamino-** exigió mientras que su compañero le entregaba el objeto para observar como lo habría con cierta agilidad, para después posar su dedo índice y medio sobre sus parpados, como si transmitiera lo que recién había visto. Después de ciertos segundos retiro los dedos para ahora ponerlos sobre el pergamino que se hallaba en blanco. Con seriedad comenzó a escribir con sus dedos sobre el papel como si estos estuvieran entintados, sin embargo al término de la escritura "invisible" tomo el pergamino entre sus manos para acercarlo a su boca y al darle un ligero soplido, las letras comenzaron a mostrarse a los ojos humanos, como si de magia se tratase. Cerro el pergamino con un listón rojo y después de recitar ciertas palabras coloco un sello sobre este, con cuidado lo guardo en un cofre el cual fue cerrado bajo candado. De inmediato se puso a escribir sobre otro papel **–Llama al viajero y entrégale esto, que se dirija al imperio Azur del Este y le entregue la carta a su superior. Necesitamos que el legítimo lo vea con sus propios ojos-** concluyo suspirando.

**-De inmediato Hazuki-dono-**

**-Apresúrate, una tormenta se avecina. . .-**

**Continuara. . .**

_Avances:_

_-¡Eres tan tierno Rei-chan!-_

_-No dejare que viajes solo, Haru-_

_-¿Estas herido?-_

_-Un **tengu** tiene prohibido la entrada a ese santuario-_

_-Solo hay una cosa que puedes hacer para acabar con tu maldición. . .-_

* * *

**Bien espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, en lo que a mi respecta ME ENCANTO! xD! **

**Otra cosita decidi poner los dialogos en negrita para resaltar pero aun no estoy muy convencida, asi que me gustaria saber su oponion, si les gusta seguire haciendolo asi pero si no que todo sea en fuente normal ^^**

**Recuerden ver las imagenes en mi perfil :D! **

**Dejen REVIEWS! Es lo que hace que esta escritora siga adelante *O*! **

**Matta ne~~**


End file.
